


Fingertips & Holy Fire

by minute0fdecay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Faith Healer AU, Fingerfucking, Graphic Description, Guilty Pleasures, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Mild Kink, Religious Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minute0fdecay/pseuds/minute0fdecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gavin sees the flashy poster for the Number One Faith Healer in the USA and suddenly finds a solution. Faith healers surely didn’t heal just physical matters – they could heal diseases of the brain too."</p><p>AU in which Ryan is a faith healer and Gavin needs some healing. Freewood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a small village in Oxfordshire, parents pray for their son outside of his room.

In his room, in a small village in Oxford, a man, aged twenty-six hears his parents outside of his room, talking in hush tones. He knows they’re worried that he still lives with them. But this is to do with something completely different.

Under his covers, in his room, in a small village in Oxfordshire, a man, aged twenty-six, falls into an uneasy sleep.

***

Thirty-thousand feet in the air, a faith healer checks his itinerary in lieu of sleeping through the first part of the flight. He’s a popular faith healer. Famous, even, in the right circles. He’s healed broken legs, cured blindness. People have called him God Incarnate. He’s not so sure. For the next three months, he’s touring, the concept itself being troubling to him. Surely faith healers didn’t _tour_ , or at least, they didn’t tour in such a way that it was advertised with big flashy posters and tickets provided a profit. He knew deep down that he was just a cash cow, but his faith and his sense of self kept him in his profession as a faith healer. He was _the_ faith healer.

***  
The parents of Gavin Free see a big flashy poster for an evening with a faith healer. _The Number One Faith Healer in the USA!_ If the poster was to be believed. Some people go to be healed, the reverend explains when they enquire about tickets, some people just go along for the spectacle. The parents of Gavin Free buy three tickets.

Gavin sees the flashy poster for the Number One Faith Healer in the USA and suddenly finds a solution. Faith healers surely didn’t heal just physical matters – they could heal diseases of the brain too. He nervously brings the subject up to his parents, who he already has to tread carefully around after revealing his nature to them – and they reply by showing the three tickets they purchased earlier in the day. Gavin feels relieved and is glad they don’t have to linger on that topic for any longer. Truth be told, he didn’t want to go and be healed and have his parents watch. He’d rather go by himself, but at least he knew that they had his concerns at heart.

***

Ryan Haywood arrives at his hotel, clerical collar on display for all to see. He’s greeted with warm smiles and a nice young man takes his cases for him. He blesses the man and the man doesn’t know how to react. Ryan wishes that he didn’t make people so uncomfortable, but it was sort of part of his job.

An hour later, after he’s had time to relax and unpack, he orders a small glass of merlot to be sent up to his room, and asks to pay himself rather than have it added to the tab for his room, which is paid for by his touring agency. He gets it a few minutes later and sips it slowly, watching the news on the small TV provided by the hotel. He’s aware of how jetlagged he is and is thankful that he does not have a show until the next night. He offers a small prayer of thanks before finishing his wine. He decides to take a small nap before going for dinner, where he’ll meet his tour crew that’ll be with him during his UK tour. He slips out his clothes and under the duvet and ignores the want for company beneath those sheets. He falls into an uneasy sleep.

The next day is a Sunday and as usual, Gavin and his parents attend the morning church service. Gavin sings the hymns and prays the Lord’s Prayer and takes communion but all the while he feels dirty, unpure. He can feel the resentment radiating from his parents, the reverend whom he kneels in front of, and from a few other people in the congregation. But he does as he always does in the hopes that the Lord will forgive him, make him pure. He converses with the fellowship, those who will talk to him. He’s noticed a few people looking straight past him, or completely ignoring him altogether. Word has got out, Gavin thinks, and his stomach sinks. For all the church said about not listening or partaking in gossip, his parents and some of the congregation had large mouths.

He attends the evening service a few hours later. He never usually does but the subtle suggestion from his mother has him scared to not attend. He hopes to find enlightenment, away from the eyes of those who judge, who also didn’t attend evening service, apart from the reverend. He comes away feeling no different, with no encouragement or no direction. He’d noticed the reverend addressing him with a cold attitude. Gavin feels ready to abandon his faith but he knows that in the end, it will be his faith that will help him and heal him.

***

That Sunday night, Ryan performs for the first time in the UK, giving testimonies about the people he’s healed and the miraculous acts he’s performed. In front of a captivated audience he moves about the stage like a natural born actor, the wireless mic attached to his head furthering his own impression that he is just an actor. He has doubts about faith healers being thrust this far into the limelight. He prays to the Lord that he will remove those doubts, or at least disprove them.

During the last hour of his show he calls up those who want to be healed. There’s the usual wheelchair-bound people who end up leaping out of their chairs and shouting praises to God. For a few minutes Ryan feels amazing seeing what he’s done, but the creeping suspicion that he saw those people on their feet before the show sets in then. He supposedly heals a few bad backs, and he knows that despite the doubt, he is performing genuine healing in some cases. But his act has become so full of people clamouring for attention, he’s lost sight of the genuine cases. He prays loudly into the mic and people fall at his words, start sobbing and praising and supposedly speaking in tongues. If anything, Ryan thinks, I certainly have the stage presence. His last case of the night is a standard case of migraines (it’s always the illnesses or ailments that have no outward physical signs, Ryan thinks to himself) and as he bows, the curtain falls in front of him. He removes the mic immediately and heads towards the exit, changing first into more normal clothes, but keeping the collar for appearance’s sake.

He’s greeted with a tide of fans as he leaves the stage door and he puts a smile on his face as he blesses people, signs books and poses for photos. He does like his job, he just finds it a little too… showbiz-like for his liking at times. It’s late when he finally leaves. He can never just leave people. He has to greet everyone, lest his name be tarnished.

***

That night, in his room, Gavin picks up his laptop and indulges in sin. He feels bad and conflicted but he needs to feel better and the images on his screen make him feel better, for a while. It comes to a climax and for a few seconds all of Gavin’s doubt and guilt and sinfulness disappear – but when his head is straight again and he sees what he’s looking at, he hates himself and closes the window before slamming his laptop shut. Again, he feels guilty, but at the same time he’s angry at God for landing him in this predicament. He needs the faith healer, and he needs him soon.

***

In a hotel room in London, while the rest of the hotel is asleep, the faith healer drinks from a glass of whiskey that has been charged to his own card while surfing the late night, dubious channels that one only usually comes across on hotel televisions. He finds one that suits his taste, turns the volume down and indulges in the images on the screen.

The faith healer has one hand on his glass of whiskey, the other is busy unbuckling his belt.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin sat uncomfortably in his seat that evening in the church. He felt as if he were on parole with a parent sat either side of him. He fiddled with his hands as he felt their coldness towards him. They barely looked him in the eyes any more.

He’d known he was gay for a long time, for eleven years at this point. Despite still living with his parents, it wasn’t like he was socially unaware and had his share of sexual experiences from the age of seventeen, cleverly hiding them all from his parents until recently, when he’d cracked and come out to them. He knew that being a gay child to two overbearing, strict, religious people would be stressful, but he had no idea that his own parents would treat him so coldly and act as if he had some kind of infectious disease. All they’d been able to talk about together was Gavin repenting and how hopefully, the faith healer would heal him and make him right again.

“I believe in the faith healer,” his mum had said coolly one night “he can fix you and make you proper to stand in front of the eyes of the Lord.”

Gavin waited with baited breath for the faith healer to take his place on the stage. The stage was very lightly dressed with only a chair and a table being on the stage to look at. The table had a bottle of water and a bible on it. Gavin waited for the faith healer. He was ready to be healed.

***

Backstage, Ryan fixed his clerical collar and tried to keep his naturally unruly hair under control. He was just about ready to give all this nonsense up. He’d accidentally healed someone in a small prayer group one time, the first time he stood up to pray for someone, his prayer had led to their healing, the scar on the person’s leg fading right before their eyes. For a while, he quite liked having the gift of healing, but before long people cottoned on and started to make money off him. Along with guidance from the Lord that never really told him to do otherwise, he trusted his gut and went along with it, getting all swept up with the publicity and the money and the advertising. And now he was just an act, like a clown at a circus.

The stage hand gave him the ten second countdown and he absentmindedly fiddled with his wireless head mic as he headed towards the side of the stage, where he would make his grand appearance. He put a smile on his face as he walked out to thunderous applause, smiling at the adoring masses and waving at them. He’d done this a hundred times before. He took the bottle of water from the table and sat down, one leg folded over the other as he began his script of storytelling, healing anecdotes and bad Christian jokes.

***

Gavin and his parents were sat a few rows from the front, and for the first time, Gavin considered that coming was a good idea.

He didn’t want to think that – he hated himself for thinking like that, but there was something captivating about the healer’s accent, the way he drawled some words, how he’d sometimes speak out of the side of his mouth out of habit or brush his hair from his face. He had soft blue eyes that made connections with people in the crowd – eager eyes looking to seek out people to connect with, to assure them that he was just one of them – to put the crowd at ease, make them feel comfortable. Gavin’s stomach squirmed when the healer – who’s name was Ryan – when Ryan’s eyes sought his out and looked at him for a good few seconds. It was a fleeting moment that seemed to last minutes to Gavin. Their eyes connected and although Ryan was not talking directly at him, his eyes communicated more than enough. There was a slight smirk on his face as he dragged his gaze away from Gavin. To Gavin, it seemed pretty obvious but apparently no one else had noticed. His heart was beating a little faster now.

He had to remind himself that he was here to be rid of the feelings and urges he was experiencing as a result of the eye contact. He shifted a little in his seat and hoped that no one noticed how red in the face he was. He prayed a prayer of forgiveness and tried to push the thoughts to the back of his mind.

***

It was a trick Ryan had used for ages when he’d first started out. He’d look at people in the eye during his talks. The audience needed to be reminded – as did he – that he wasn’t divine or especially holy – he was just another person who had unfortunately, been thrust into the limelight. He didn’t tell people the last bit though.

He let his eyes scan over the audience when he noticed someone. He looked young, in his mid twenties. The guy’s hair stuck up all over the place but there was something about the watery green-blue eyes that stood out to Ryan. The kid looked particularly uncomfortable, sat between two stony-faced older people. There was something there, Ryan thought. Something he could empathise with. The kid was unhappy. Ryan’s heart fluttered a little. He immediately dismissed it. He had to abandon all that... all those sinful lusts to become the person he was now.

***

“And now,” Ryan announced, after the invterval, “is the part where you get involved!” The healer chuckled. He invited people up to be healed and slowly but surely a trickle of people made their way up the front. Gavin deliberated getting up but actually fleeing.

He didn’t move for a few minutes and for a while he thought he would get away with not getting up before he felt a sharp jab in the ribs from his mother’s elbow. His cheeks burning red and tears pricking up in the corners of his eyes, he marched solemnly to the front of the church on display for all to see. He heard the gossipy whispers of those in the know who were sat in the audience. Public humiliation was not something he wanted to go through again, he thought.

It took a good half an hour for Gavin to get to the front of the queue, most people claiming to be healed at the first touch. He didn’t want all these eyes on him. He felt a burning shame as he approached Ryan, his heart thumping, too scared to look at the man in front of him.

“What’s your name, son?” Ryan asked into his mic, his showman voice coming through loud and clear.

“Gavin,” he mumbled, his face so hot that he was sure he could cook an egg on it.

“Let’s give Gavin a round of applause, everyone!”

***

As the people applauded, Ryan put his arm around Gavin’s shoulder. He could tell the kid was unhappy and stiff with fear, and he wanted to calm the guy down. He held onto Gavin’s shoulder as he spoke to him. He felt him tense up beneath his touch, if that was even possible. He couldn’t help but notice his Adam’s apple revealing him gulping, his rapid heartbeat rattling his entire fragile skeleton as Ryan laid his hand on him. The warmth from Gavin brought back the unsavoury thoughts, the one that would get him fired if he were ever exposed.

“What can I help you with?” Ryan asked, but already sure of the answer.

“I’m wrong,” Gavin said timidly. “I’m… unpure, unclean. I’m not right.”

Gavin clearly didn’t want to elaborate further but Ryan knew exactly what was wrong. This resonated with him. For a second he was a scared teenage boy being beat by his mother for admitting that he liked boys. He saw that version of himself in Gavin. The terrified, humiliated person that stood before him was everything that Ryan would have been had he not cut out any temptation out of his life.

But despite Gavin’s nerves, there was something tempting about him. Ryan splayed the palm of his hand over Gavin’s back and rubbed gently. With his other hand, he switched off his headset for a few minutes.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Ryan whispered, “but I think I know why you’re here. Are you gay?”

“Do I repulse you?” Gavin asked, finally daring to look up at the man who was lightly rubbing small circles into Gavin’s shoulder.

“Of course not,” Ryan said, smiling at him, looking at him properly. “I know exactly the situation you’re in.”

Gavin’s eyes widened as Ryan basically came out to him but had no time to reply, as Ryan switched his headset back on and began his spiel about how he was going to command the power of the Lord to cure whatever ills were bothering him.

“Can I put my hands on you?” Ryan asked, completely oblivious to the hand already on Gavin’s back, fingers extended as far as they could go, exploring what they could. Although it shouldn’t have been anything but comforting, Gavin found himself overwhelmed with those urges that he’d been conditioned to think of bad and sinful. Little did he know that the faith healer was experiencing the same.

Gavin laughed a little at the question, though. “Of course,” he said, his voice a little to weighted for his liking. Suddenly his intense fear had turned into a drunken-like giddiness. He suddenly didn’t care about the eyes boring into him – all he could focus on was the hand on his back, and then the addition of the second hand as a firm grip on his shoulder.

“Lord,” Ryan began, his eyes squeezed shut, his voice booming, “bless this man who stands before us, and as us as your witnesses, rid him of the devil and the evil spirits within him that cause him to stand so fearfully in front of us!”

Gavin couldn’t focus on the speech for the most part, the feel of Ryan’s strong hands on him was becoming incredibly distracting. Being so close to the faith healer, he could smell his aftershave and soap, mingled with a little sweat and it was a very pleasant to Gavin.

Ryan was now stood behind him, both hands on either shoulder. Gavin felt oddly exposed, but at the same time, he felt safe with Ryan behind him.

Suddenly he felt a thumb drag across the back of his neck – not in a way that suggested comfort, but in a way that suggested that Ryan was testing Gavin’s – seeing if they both had the same thing in mind. Gavin buckled at the knees, and Ryan, who had turned his headset off during this time, chuckled under his breath.

After a few minutes, Ryan turned Gavin around to face him. Gavin opened his eyes, as did Ryan, and they looked at each other. Ryan smiled at the man in front of him. He suddenly turned him around again to face the audience, held his shoulders and bought his down to almost rest on his shoulders. The headset was back on.

“How do you feel, Gavin?”

The sound of Ryan’s unamplified voice in his ear made him shiver and sent a jolt of excitement down his spine. Ryan, who was an expert at being quick on the finger for switching his headset on and off (there was a remote switch in his pocket).

“Room 149 at the Premier Inn by the roundabout. I’m there for a week. Are you interested?” Ryan muttered into Gavin’s ear, the smile on his face suggesting to the audience that he was offering words of encouragement.

“Yes.”

Ryan switched the headset back on.

“Gavin, can you just say into the mic here by my face what you just told me?”

Gavin blushed and took a breath before talking into the bud that was near Ryan’s cheek.

“I feel fantastic!” Gavin exclaimed, to the raucous applause of the audience. With a pat on the back, Gavin was sent back to his seat, his heart pounding, a grin on his face. He greeted his parents happily who seemed happy with his apparent transformation, his mother hugging him for the first time in months. His father smiled at him approvingly.

That night, when all was done, Gavin was up all night thinking about Ryan.

Ryan was up all night thinking about Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I was listening to while writing this chapter was Edge To Life by Recoil. If you want an idea for the sort of grimy vibe I was aiming for, there you go!  
> Again, thank you for the kudos and please feel free to comment with your thoughts! I love to hear feedback <3


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin knocked nervously on the door of Room 149 of the Premier Inn by the roundabout. He had no idea what he was getting himself into – he knew very little about the person in question and had no idea what to expect.

The door opened. Ryan was stood there in casual clothes apart from his clerical collar – it was probably something he had to wear at all times for publicity’s sake. Something about that made the whole situation a little more exciting.

 Ryan said nothing as he motioned Gavin into the room, Gavin wringing his hands. For all he knew, Ryan could have been some mad bounty hunter for gay people. Gavin knew deep down that it was a stupid thing to think of, but he couldn’t help it. He stood in front of Ryan looking at his feet as Ryan sat down on the side of the bed.

“Don’t stand there like that. Relax.” Ryan said, his voice soft. “Nothing has to happen that you don’t want to happen.”

Gavin sat down awkwardly on the side of the bed and tried to relax, but his body was still as stiff as a plank of wood. His heart was pounding against his ribcage.

Feeling the discomfort radiating from the young man beside him, Ryan tentatively reached out his hand and placed it on his back, between the shoulder blades. He splayed his fingers out and started to rub his hand gently on his back, as he had done when Gavin had come up on stage. The sensation thrilled him. It had been a long time since he had last been in a situation like this. And he’d never been in this situation with someone very much older than him – not that Ryan was much older, but older than he’d ever gone for before.

“Can I get you a drink?” Ryan asked, getting up from the bed and over to the table. He picked up a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass, motioning the bottle towards Gavin afterwards.

“Uh, yes, please, um-“

“Just call me Ryan,” Ryan chuckled. “People are supposed to call me reverend if they want to address me, that shit makes me cringe.”

Gavin laughed a little as he accepted the glass of whiskey from Ryan. He wasn’t really a drinker. But he would drink. The taste of the whiskey made Gavin’s tongue curl. It had been a long time since alcohol had touched his tastebuds.

“So,” Ryan said, sitting down a little closer next to Gavin. “How long have you known?”

“Oh,” Gavin said, swallowing another mouthful, his mouth getting used to the burn, “about ten, eleven years. I did a bit of experimenting when I was in sixth form. It’s only recently I’ve come out to my parents though. Are you… are you-“

“Am I gay?” Ryan asked, cutting across Gavin’s sentence. “Of course. It’s amazing I haven’t been outed yet.” Ryan said, finishing his drink already. Gavin was quite impressed.

“Really?” Gavin was starting to feel a lot more comfortable around him, although that could have been the booze. But Ryan began to open up, and Gavin realised that he wasn’t someone to be feared.

“I’m amazed that I haven’t cracked. I went to college to study religion and to train as a minister. But I’d known since I was thirteen. I’d go to mass every week, I’d go to every lecture and do all my volunteering with the homeless. I know the first five chapters of the Bible off by heart. But at night I’d go out and get drunk and go home with a guy. Go to the lecture from his stinking of booze and sex but either they were oblivious or too pious to mention it. Sometimes I’d wake up with two or three guys. Then I got into this faith healing nonsense and I had to cut all that stuff out.”

Gavin had finished his drink as Ryan spoke. “Do you like what you do?”

“You know what? I was happy to give up my lifestyle to follow a life of healing and worship. As a genuine miraculous act. But now it’s just become this big thing where people pretend to be healed to get attention and people can pimp me out all over the world. I make money from it, but they make more. And I didn’t even start out to make money.”

“How did you even start out?” Gavin asked, getting up and filling his glass.

“We had a service at church and we were praying for healing over this woman who had a scar on her leg that was getting infected. And I thought, well, if I’m gonna be a minister, this is gonna be my thing on a regular basis. So I got up, put my hand on the scar and prayed out a prayer and when I opened my eyes again the scar was faded. I didn’t want to yell out to the congregation about what I’d done but the woman knew. She felt it. She opened her eyes and jumped out of the chair and started yelling and laughing and jumping around. It was amazing. I think it was the best moment of my life. And then it happened again and again, I was healing people.

Then my church caught onto it and realised they could make some money for charity. We worked with a local shelter and the church needed a new roof. We made it into a sort of show, and it was great fun. And then more people started cottoning on. So I’d tour the city. Then somehow, I had a manager and agents, and here I am.”

Gavin sat down again, even closer to Ryan, their thighs now touching.

“Bit of a rollercoaster.”

“Yeah,” Ryan laughed, “understatement of the century.”

They said nothing for a few minutes. In the silence they allowed themselves to be aware of each other as they sipped their drinks.

“Not often I get a beautiful man like you on my bed.” Ryan said, his tone low.

Ryan placed his hand on the back of Gavin’s neck. The touch bought him out in goosebumps. Ryan laughed as he felt it.

“Cute.”

Gavin found himself facing Ryan and before he knew it their lips met, Ryan’s lips hot and wet from the whiskey (he’d clearly had a few before Gavin had come). Gavin found himself needing more, leaning in, trying to press his body against Ryan’s, because God, he needed more. Ryan was more than happy to take Gavin into his lap, without breaking the kiss. The tension and the excitement building to a level that he hadn’t felt in many years. Gavin started moaning into the kiss as he felt Ryan’s hands press down on his hips, forcing friction between them. Gavin was very aware of the hardness in Ryan’s pants and was eagerly trying to grind down onto it, the strain in his own pants becoming more and more noticeable.

They broke the kiss eventually, both gasping for breath, Gavin’s hair tussled from where Ryan had been pulling at it.

“Shirt, off,” Ryan said breathily, starting to take his own off. On an impulse, Gavin reached out to stop him. Suddenly he felt embarrassed at what he was about to say.

“Leave it on. I like the collar.”

Ryan blushed, if that was possible with his already reddened face, and bit his lip.

“I like you,” Ryan breathed, helping Gavin pull his own shirt off.

He pressed the younger man flush against his chest as he started to kiss and bite at his neck, his approach being less than subtle. Gavin started to moan openly, a little embarrassed at first, but before long he was lost in the feeling of Ryan’s teeth gently biting at the skin on his throat, his tongue then swiping over the sore skin as if to soothe.

They manoeuvred themselves so that they were lying on the bed, Gavin topless and belt half unbuckled with Ryan above him, kissing down his body. Gavin lolled his head back as Ryan’s tongue explored his upper body. He’d never been treated this thoroughly before.

He yelped with surprise when Ryan took his left nipple in his mouth, his tongue tracing patterns over the soft bud, teeth very gently pressing into it. He’d never felt this before either, and he fucking loved it. Obscenities spilt from his mouth as Ryan gave attention to the right one, which turned out to be much more sensitive. At this point, Gavin begged to be rid of his jeans, the strain becoming almost painful.

Ryan smirked up from his position, having worked down during Gavin’s pleas to kissing the top of his waistband, and running his mouth dryly over the bulge in Gavin’s jeans. In a few swift motions, Gavin’s jeans and boxers were off, Ryan’s tolerance for building tension only lasting for so long. Gavin moaned with relief as he was rid of his boxers, and Ryan laughed a little before confidently taking Gavin’s cock in his hand. Gavin groaned.

“Oh God, yes…” he said loudly as Ryan started to stroke him with one hand, the other busy undoing his own belt.

“My name’s Ryan,” Ryan growled.

Ryan shed his own pants and boxers and began to speed his hand motions up as Gavin got used to the sensation. Ryan leant over the man beneath him and started to kiss his neck as Gavin got breathy, too overwhelmed to form coherent words.

“You ever been finger fucked before?” Ryan muttered in his ear.

The huskiness in Ryan’s voice turned him on even more, and Gavin had to admit that he hadn’t properly been “finger fucked” as Ryan so crassly put it. Gavin shook his head and before he knew it he felt two of Ryan’s fingers at his lips. Gavin opened his mouth and let Ryan’s digits in, swirling his finger around them and coating them in his spit. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered in anticipation as Ryan pulled his finger out and moved his hand down Gavin’s body.

Ryan pressed his finger to Gavin’s entrance and Gavin shuddered. He involuntarily moved his body down the bed to encourage Ryan. He needed that feeling of being full and Ryan was more than happy to oblige. With one hand jacking Gavin off and the other working a finger, and eventually two, inside of Gavin. Every now and then Ryan’s fingers would brush a sensitive spot Gavin didn’t even know he had and bring him one step closer to orgasm.

Gavin came when Ryan curled his fingers up against that sensitive spot. He moaned loudly, arching his back, his toes curling, fingers grasping at the sheets beneath him. He’d never experienced such an orgasm before, one that left lights flashing before his eyes. His legs felt like jelly as he felt Ryan pull his fingers out of Gavin’s hole, his other hand letting go of his softening dick.

But he needed more, and Ryan had still been left unattended.

“Fuck me,” Gavin gasped, his body feeling so sensitive to any and every sensation. “Fuck me while I’m soft.”

Ryan smirked again.

“Seeing as you asked so nicely.”

Ryan quickly got off the bed and went to his suitcase, pulling out a sachet of lube that one usually got with boxes of condoms.

“You want me to wear a-“

“No,” Gavin said breathlessly. “Just fuck me.”

Ryan bit his lip and smiled at the man who had come apart so deliciously on the bed. He climbed back on and assumed the position, spreading the lube liberally over his dick and around Gavin’s entrance.

“Can I put my hands on you?” Ryan asked, an echo of a few nights previous ringing through Gavin’s head. He licked the shell of Gavin’s ear and Gavin nodded enthusiastically.

Ryan grabbed Gavin’s hips as he pushed himself into the man below him. He let out a long, guttural groan as the tight heat surrounded his cock. He gave a few experimental thrusts to adjust himself and Gavin to the sensation of being filled. Gavin felt fucking fantastic.

After a few minutes of adjusting, Ryan started to pick up the pace, grunting with every thrust, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, the raw, animalistic sounds making Ryan feel in control and for the first time in his life, like an alpha male. Before long, they were fucking in a way that made the headboard bang against the wall. Sweat was forming on Ryan’s forehead and his shirt was getting sticky from the perspiration. The collar around his neck was feeling a little tight but was a reminder of how taboo they were being. It was a disgusting kink that the two of them shared but decided to indulge in.

Ryan felt himself getting to the point of orgasm. He shifted his hands from Gavin’s hips, finger marks coming up in red, and placed his hands on Gavin’s shoulders to allow him to lean down over him.

“You dirty little slut,” Ryan growled in Gavin’s ear, “you and your dirty little kink. You like me wearing this collar?”

Gavin was oversensitive now, his cock almost painful as he grew hard again slowly. He nodded at Ryan’s words and moaned something about loving it.

“I’m all collared up like a pretty pet for you aren’t I? But I’m the one in control, aren’t I?” Ryan breathed against Gavin’s ear, eliciting moans from the younger man.

“You want me to come in you, baby?” Ryan asked, knowing that he was going to come any second now.

“Please, fill me,” Gavin said, his voice hoarse.

At Gavin’s word, he came. He felt himself spilling into Gavin, the hot warmth filling him. He collapsed onto the man below him, completely aware he was pressing his clothed chest against Gavin’s torso, covered in his own come. Gavin winced at the sensation of Ryan’s body against his oversensitive cock, but it was pleasant in its own peculiar way.

***

A few hours later after the afterglow and the shared shower, Gavin’s conscience told him to go back home. He told his parents he was going out for a while to experience the world through “straight eyes” which was a phrase that he hated to say, but it seemed to satisfy them. He was very aware of the red marks on his neck that were pretty visible, but his parents wouldn’t have a foot to stand on if he told them he’d met a girl on his travels.

“I’m here for a while. A few more weeks, at least.”

“Really? You’re all over the country from what I can tell.”

“I told my agents I feel God’s calling me here. If you know what I mean.”

Gavin giggled stupidly.

“You’ll come back?” Ryan asked.

“Yes,” Gavin said confidently. “Definitely.”

Gavin kissed the faith healer goodbye before he left. He walked back to his house feeling genuinely fantastic after his second encounter with the faith healer. A lot better than his first encounter.

I believe in the faith healer, he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter is The Sinner In Me by Depeche Mode. Rather fitting.  
> Been a long time since I last wrote Freewood smut. It's like visiting an old friend and having a good old catch up.  
> Again, thank you for the kudos and feedback. Feel free to comment, I won't bite. And I'm sorry if this raises any issues for people! I realise this is a sensitive topic to cover but what is art if it doesn't test the boundaries? (that was really grandiose for fanfic, but you know what I mean)  
> Love n stuff <3

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while I was on a train listening to the song "Faith Healer" by Recoil so... yeah. Hopefully I'll be putting a playlist to go along with each chapter soon! I'd like to do that sort of thing, if you are familiar with my works a lot of my premises come from songs...  
> I'd love to hear your ideas on this fic! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
